Sister, where art thou?
by Amber Eyes23
Summary: Things are once again peaceful for Yugi and his gang. But when a strangely familiar girl shows up, Yugi learns that the past really can come back to haunt you.


Hey all!! This is my first story so be nice, ok?

**Summary**: Things are once again peaceful for Yugi and his gang. But when a strangely familiar girl shows up at school, Yugi gets thrown into a whirlwind of trouble. Just who is that girl? And why is Yugi so nervous?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-gi-oh, do you think I'd be writing this?

**Warnings: **Yes, people this includes **yaoi**, a **boy/boy** romance, if you don't like, then don't read. This also includes mentions of rape and child abuse, and maybe some light profanity, depending on my mood.

(figure to Yugi)

((Yugi to figure))

/Yugi to Yami/

Yami to Yugi

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

Enjoy!!

**Sister, where art thou?**

**Chapter 1:** The not-so-new student

A figure ran from an unseen, but not unknown, attacker. The forest in which the figure ran was shrouded in darkness, but that didn't bother her. It was much easier to lose her pursuer when it was dark. She couldn't say she actually enjoyed the fact that she was being chased, but she always did love challenges.

Her attacker had gotten better at tracking her, and he was much harder to lose than when they first began this little game. It wasn't **just** a game though. It was **much** more than a mere game of survival for her. She could deal with losing her life. It wasn't like she enjoyed living anyway.

Suddenly a decent sized rock hit her shoulder, reminding her of why she was running through a forest in the middle of the night in the first place. _Damn, he didn't get drunk tonight. He must be getting desperate.' _Yes, he often got drunk, which made it much easier to lose him. However, he had obviously not been drinking lately so he'd be a little harder to lose. She was getting bored with these chases. They may have been amusing at first, but one can only find someone fun to run from for so long.

"Why don't you just give up!!" her attacker hollered, in hopes of distracting her, even if it was only for a second.

"Not a chance, jackass!" she hollered back, which only made him angrier. She made a sharp turn, which earned her yet another roar of rage from her pursuer, and found a clearing. _'Bingo,'_ she thought as she spotted a good sized tree at the edge of the clearing. She quickly jumped into a tree and started hopping from tree to tree until she had gone about 15 feet from the clearing.

The man continued to run along the ground, looking around, even up every now and then. She held her breath as he stopped right under her tree and looked up. For some reason, he didn't see her. Realizing that he would not find his prey tonight, he yelled, "YOU CAN'T HIDE HIM FOREVER! I WILL FIND THE LITTLE RUNT, MARK MY WORDS!!!" at the top of his lungs, almost in hopes that the insult would anger her enough to respond and give away her hiding spot.

She glared at him from her position in the tree. _'Yes I can!'_ He would not find her here. He stormed off towards civilization when he didn't get the response he was hoping for. _'Damn it! That was close. Too close.'_ she thought. _Its time to pay someone a visit.'_ She waited a while before jumping out of her tree. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear before she was suddenly surrounded by blinding white light.

(Its time Yugi Motou. Ready or not here we come.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A figure tossed fitfully in his bed, his covers wrapping around him like a cocoon. Suddenly the figure awoke, breathing heavily. He took a moment to recognize his surroundings before he started to relax. It was then that he heard the message.

(Its time Yugi Motou. Ready or not, here we come.)

Yugi stiffened. _Shit. She's coming.'_ He knew who it was that sent it. Oh, yes, he knew who sent it. _Why would she contact me after all these years? I know it isn't over, because she would have said so. But if its not over, then is this the beginning of another set of troubles? I've managed to keep the most troubling facts about my past a secret for all this time, does this mean I'll have to tell them? But why now? I don't know if I'm ready for that!!'_ There was no answer, as always. He never could provide the answers. He sighed, somehow untangled himself from his sheets and walked to his window to look out at the peaceful city. _'But peaceful for how long? If she's coming then trouble is bound to follow. We just finished Battle City!! Why do we have to have more shit thrown at us?!' _Yugi sighed._ 'I'll have to prepare myself somehow. Which means I'll have to practice properly kicking asses. But the question is, where do I practice, and how will I keep the others from finding out?'_

Are you alright, aibou?

The sudden voice startled Yugi out of his thoughts. Apparently, Yami had noticed the after effects of the dream. _'Did he notice the message as well?'_To say that Yugi was worried would be an understatement.

/Yes, I'm fine./ Yugi replied. _I can't even convince myself, why do I expect Yami tobelieve me?'_

Yugi's worry didn't go unnoticed. Aibou, don't lie to me.

/It was just a dream Yami, don't worry./

Yugi did not need to look to see Yami's frown. Since the end of Battle City two months ago, Yugi had been having nightmares. The only information that Yami had managed to get out of Yugi so far was that they were centered around a girl that was being chased, but Yugi would not reveal the girl's name or the chaser's looks to anyone but Grampa, and Solomon certainly wasn't telling. Yami also had this suspicion that Yugi knew the girl that was being chased and who she was being chased by on a personal level, but Yugi insisted that he had no idea who it could possibly be.

Yami sighed. He hated the fact that his light wouldn't tell him what was troubling him. He **knew **there was something, but he was unable to figure out what. The fact that he loved Yugi more than life itself did nothing to help. Alright, aibou. Good night.

/Good night, Yami./

Yugi knew Yami didn't like to be kept in the dark, especially when it concerned himself, but he just couldn't find the courage to tell him this, regardless of how much he pleaded.

Yugi looked at the clock. It was 4 am, much to early to be getting up so he walked back to his bed and laid down. Just before he fell asleep, he thought, _'What will happen next?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A very loud and very annoying noise sliced through the air, startling the 2 teens in the room out of their sleep. Yugi groped for the alarm clock and slammed his hand on the snooze button. Yami merely groaned and attempted to go back to sleep.

Yugi somehow lifted himself off of the warm, inviting bed and looked over at Yami. He had his face buried in the pillow, his hair was a mess and his sheets were tangled. _'He certainly doesn't sleep like a pharaoh.' _

"Rise and shine, Yami!" Yami groaned and attempted to hide in his pillow. Yugi giggled. _'He doesn't act like one in the morning either.'_

Yugi, realizing that Yami was not going to get up on his own, silently left the room only to return a minute later with a glass of cold water.

"RA, DAMNIT!!!" Yami sputtered and choked as he was doused in the water. Glaring at a laughing Yugi, he got up, put on that lousy school uniform that he was required to wear, and headed downstairs, taking that glass with him.

Yugi joined him a moment later, looking like he was in deep thought. _'I wonder what he's thinking.'_ "Something wrong Yugi?" If Yugi was startled by this question, he didn't show it, "No, nothing is wrong." Yami frowned. _'There's something bothering him, I know it, but what is it and why won't he tell me?'_ They both sat down at the table and ate their breakfast, neither willing to break the silence.

Yugi took a glance at the clock. _'Crap, we've got to leave!!'_ He suddenly shot up, grabbing both his and Yami's dishes and dumped them in the sink. He then grabbed Yami's wrist and dragged him out the door, shouting a "Bye Grampa" over his shoulder. Solomon smiled and shook his head.

Aibou, that arm is attached, you know.Yami commented while being dragged along the sidewalk in a less-than-dignified way by a hyper 16-year old.

/Yes, but there's supposed to be a new student coming and I wanna get there on time./ Yugi said, still running at full speed.

Yami chuckled. He couldn't help it, Yugi was just to adorable when he was exited. The way his eyes lit up and the way he smiled made everything seem brighter.

Yugi didn't slow down until they reached the classroom door. They walked in and headed over to their friends. The first one to notice them was a blond boy with honey colored eyes.

"Hey, how's it going" Joey asked, drawing the a brown haired boy with brown eyes(Tristen) and a blue-eyed girl, also with brown, shoulder length hair,(Tea) from their conversation.

Yugi grinned, "Its going fine. Hey, did you remember that the new student is joining our class today?"

Tristen rolled his eyes, "Of course he remembered. He won't shut up about it! By the way, did you hear anything about the student?"

Yugi sighed, "No, I'm afraid I didn't, but I can't wait! I really wanna know what they look like."

The teacher then walked in and everyone took their seats. "I'm sure you all heard, we have a new student that will be attending our school. Her name is Amber." said the teacher as the door opened and Yugi nearly had a heart attack.

Through that door came the most drop-dead gorgeous girl that high school had ever seen. She was as tall as Tea. She had black hair with streaks of red and blond that went down to her rear. She had emotionless violet eyes that scanned the classroom with an almost bored look to them until they landed on Yugi.

"Please, tell us a little bit about yourself," the teacher said, smiling brightly at her. Amber didn't return the smile, she only nodded.

"My name is Amber. I'm 16 years old and I don't tolerate people staring at me as if I am a piece of meat." She said while giving pointed glares at just about every male. Every male that is, except Yugi.

Yugi's thoughts were thrown into turmoil. _'No. Way. No way! It can't be her, it just can't! She's never come that soon after a warning!! Theres just no possible way!!'_But it was. This was _her_. It just couldn't be anyone else.

The teacher looked slightly startled. Deciding that she'd better find the girl a seat she looked around the room, she noticed that the only one she was **not** glaring at was Yugi. "Well, just take the seat behind Yugi Motou. Mr. Motou, would you raise your hand?"

Yugi's hand went up almost before the words were out of her mouth. Amber walked to the seat behind him and sat down. After she had gotten comfortable the teacher started with the lesson for the day. Yugi was still recovering from his near heart attack, which didn't go unnoticed by Yami. _'Just what has him so shocked? He's never reacted like that before. I'll just ask him at lunch.'_

((What are you doing here?)) Yugi asked. It had been a while since he used the link with her but he still knew how. The only problem he'd had was preventing Yami from stumbling across it.

(I've decided that we shouldn't be tormented by _him_ anymore. Its time to finally put an end to this and thought you would like a chance to get back at _him_.) was Amber's response.

Yugi grinned. ((Shall we continue this conversation at lunch?))

(Of course.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hands on the clock almost seemed to fly, because before he knew it, the lunch bell rang. After collecting his things, he stood by the door to wait for his friends. They met him at the door and started walking down the hall.

"Was I dreaming or did the most gorgeous girl EVER just walk into this school?" Joey asked, the only thing preventing from chasing Amber being Tristen.

Yugi looked slightly amused. "Joey, were you not paying any attention to what she said? Its painfully obvious that she didn't want a boyfriend."

Joey glared at Yugi for a minute, "FINE, I won't chase her, happy?!?!"

Yugi then spotted Amber walking down the hall being trailed closely by John, one of the most popular guys in school. Yugi sighed. _'Uh oh. That won't end well. I'd better intervene.'_ He took off towards the two at an alarming speed. His friends, who hadn't spotted the scene, were surprised when he just took off. They were also very curious as to why so they followed. It wasn't long before they too saw the scene Yugi had seen earlier.

"Hey babe, wanna go out with me?" Yugi could tell that John was putting on his most "charming" act because it had worked for him before. It was also obvious to anyone who cared to look that it was not working now. By then Yugi and his friends were close enough to hear so they slowed to a walk.

Amber calmly paused, looked over her shoulder at him with those emotionless violet eyes of hers, that were now tinted red, and said coldly, "No." She then continued down the hall as if he had never asked. John stood there in shock for a few minutes before the fact that he was flat out rejected sunk in and quickly caught up with her.

"Aw, come on."

Yugi could plainly see that he was getting on her nerves. Yugi sighed and muttered under his breath, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Both Yami and Joey caught that remark, and neither understood what he was getting at.

Yugi then walked up to John and said, "She said no. If you wish to return home in one piece, then I would suggest leaving her alone," in the most intimidating voice and with the most intimidating glare he could manage, both of which were worse than Yami's. His friends gaped, and even Yami was surprised. They had seen Yugi truly angry only once before but they had **never** seen Yugi threaten someone.

John, who hadn't even realized that Yugi was there, was thoroughly surprised and quite intimidated by the glare that came from the seemingly harmless teen. He'd be damned if he let it show though. So putting on the most harsh glare he could come up with, which paled in comparison, he retorted with a "Who the hell asked you shrimp?!"

Yugi sighed, _'Why is it that no body ever listens?'_ "Don't say I didn't warn you," Yugi said, all the while shooting a pitying glance at him.

The next instant, John found himself staring directly into a pair of blood red eyes. It was just his luck that they belonged to an enraged Amber. _Oh shit'_ was the only thought running through his mind. John wasn't the only one who noticed Amber's change of eye color.

Yugi, is it just me or are her eyes red?asked a throughly confused Yami.

/Yes, they're red. It only happens when she's mad./

Yami shot Yugi a suspicious glance. And you would know this how?

/uh...... lucky guess?/

"I said No. I advise you to go crawl back into the hole you crawled out of. Oh, and one more thing... If you ever so much as glare in his direction again, I'll...." and she lowered her voice to the point that only Yugi and John could hear and finished her threat. Of course both had very different reactions.

Yugi instantly felt the urge to laugh uncontrollably but somehow managed to keep a straight face. Of course, he totally lost it at what happened next.

Instantly, John's eyes widened and he looked about ready to soil himself. "Do I make myself clear?" Amber asked in such a way that sent shivers down everyone's spine, even Yami's. John nodded vigorously and as soon as Amber let go of his shirt, he disappeared, a dust cloud the only sign of his departure and Yugi's uncontrollable laughter following him down the hall.

Amber watched him go, eyes a much lighter shade of red than before. When he was completely out of sight, she turned to continue down the hall. _'I'm willing to bet that he won't be a problem anymore. Now, to get my lunch.'_ She only managed to go two steps before she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Amber!"

By then, Yugi had managed to turn his laughter at John's reaction into chuckles, but even that had thoroughly confused his friends. He had never laughed at another's misfortune before, so why would he start now? They had been horrified when Yugi called out to Amber. They were even more horrified when her eyes instantly snapped to him.

Amber's eyes went back to the violet they were before as soon as she realized it was Yugi that had called her. She nodded towards him.

"Hello, Yugi."

Yugi grinned. It had been a while since he'd spoken to her normally and he had missed it dearly. "Still want to with someone?"

His friends were now staring at Yugi as if he had lost it. They had just witnessed this girl's reaction to anyone who had angered her, and here Yugi was practically asking to sit with her!! They all were expecting him to be glared at and promptly ignored. Thats not what they got.

"Of course I still want someone to sit with. We've got much to discuss."

Yugi grinned. "Good. I was almost worried that you'd be too angry to talk to."

Amber rolled her eyes. "You coming or what?"

"Yep, I'm coming." Yugi started to walk with her down the hall. He stopped when he remembered that his friends were still there.

"Hey, can my friends sit with us too? I don't want to leave them out." He asked in the most innocent voice he could manage. His friends nearly panicked. Yugi **had** lost it. He expected them to sit with **her**?!?!

Yugi!!! Are you nuts?!?! She's dangerous!!

/Yami, relax. She's not gonna kill you guys or anything./ Yami frowned, again.

Could have fooled me.

"Your friends can join us if they wish." Amber replied.

Yugi turned toward his friends, whose faces were very pale and had horrified expressions etched onto their features, with pleading eyes. He really wanted them to become friends with Amber.

As much as they disliked the idea of sitting with her, they didn't want to leave their friend to have to put up with her alone. Who knew what could happen to him in the hour that was their lunch period.

"Uh, yeah, we'll come." Joey said, a little shakily. It was quite obvious that he was nervous.

Yugi then gave the largest grin he could towards his friends and promptly grabbed Amber's hand and dragged her towards where they usually sat. His friends, after getting over the shock of Yugi being so forward, followed each wondering if they were going make it through the lunch period in one piece.

There you go. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter might not be out for a while so don't hold your breath. I might post review responses next chapter, if your lucky.

Flames will be used to barbecue the chaser at the start of this chapter.

Review and I might update faster.


End file.
